How to Defend During Sieges
When Defending Luckily for you, when defending you have a significant advantage over the attacker. Not only do you have great cover but also lots of supplies inside your holding. Generally speaking, you have the upper hand, and with some coordination and effort, you should be able to repel the attackers. Do's and Dont's On Defence Below you will find a brief list of guidelines on how you should defend: # You can always shoot the besiegers with any weapons you have in your arsenal, except for explosives. # If you want to throw explosives to them you can only throw them through catapults.The 9:1 ratio applies on defence too. Before you can throw 1 explosive (of your choice) you must throw 9 molotovs beforehand.An obvious tip would be using the molotovs at the enemies and the explosives at their structures, to maximize your catapults' efficiency. # If you think you have a number advantage, or you are afraid of having your fort damaged, you can order your troops to sally out and meet the besieger on the field. # If the besiegers attempt to use siege ladders, be respectfull. DO NOT destroy their staircase blueprint. Let them construct it and then you can damage their staircase or even bodyblock them while attacking them from your walls. # If your besiegers are constructing a massive tower, respect them for the fact that they give you time to react. Expect them to dive into your base with gliders. DO NOT damage their tower even with catapults.Dont be afraid of damaging it with arrows/bullets. The tower is pretty much the only enemy building you must not damage via explosives. # Make sure your base is stocked with food, just in case the attackers will try to starve you out. If that is the case, it is recomended that you send your diplomats/emissaries to other tribes to ask for help, or send them to non tribal groups to buy supplies. If you have a tribe member that has proven to be a great hunter you may want to ask them to go hunting. Of course that would be a risky move. An ideal scenario would be having stocked up allies dive into your base with gliders. # If you have enough troops, you can plan a counter attack. Order half of your troops to stay in the base and the rest of the troops can to sneak out of the fort and raid the enemy's siege camp. Make sure to steal all their food and supplies too! # If your besiegers get ambushed by cannibals, it might be your chance to sally out and deliver a decisive counter attack. # If the enemy managed to breach the walls, dont be rude. DO NOT rebuild the walls. You can place defensive spikes in the gaps instead, and as many times as you would like. This will slow the besiegers down considerably, but they can attack your defensive spikes with their melees. # If the battle is lost you can simply surrender. It is better to lose your base than have your stats and your team stats reset (upon dying your stats reset) and you cannot use old saves to come back. You need to start over. # If you are not feeling confident but you dont want to surrender, send your diplomat/emmisaries or go out yourself, holding a turtle shell to negotiate with the besieger. Maybe you can at least strike a compensating deal by surrendering. # Do not forget to fill the siege field with traps, if you have the time. The more the merrier!